


An Introduction to Club Dancing, or How Kurt Hummel Lost His Virginity

by gryffin_draco



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffin_draco/pseuds/gryffin_draco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kurtmike/18374.html">Mike/Kurt Summer Love Fic Fest</a>. Song in the club written to <a href="“http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXxzne9iT38”">Little Freak by Usher</a>.</p><p>(Prompt 26) Glee kids go to club (outside of Lima?) and Mike seduces Kurt by dirty dancing and that leads to dirtier sex…and if some (or all) of the other kids think Mike and Kurt are the hottest couple they've ever seen, I won't complain (top!Mike)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Introduction to Club Dancing, or How Kurt Hummel Lost His Virginity

As the school year came to a close, the remnants of the disappointing loss at Regionals were palpable around the members of the Glee club. The group was gathered in the choir room after the last day of classes, half-heartedly joking around and making promises to get together during the summer. Kurt cringed at the awkward atmosphere and wished he could think of something to say to break the mood. He was well aware, though, that most of his past attempts had not gone over well with the straight male population. Instead, the mood lingered until Rachel, unable to keep her mouth shut in such situations, stood sharply and slammed her hand on the chair back in front of her.

“That’s it. I, as co-captain of this Glee club, cannot just let us leave for a three month break from rehearsal with this feeling fresh in our minds. We need to do something to bolster team spirit one last time.”

Kurt huffed - aggravated both at having his chair nearly flipped over by the brunette and her being right once again - and spoke up. “As much as I hate to admit it, Rachel’s right. We can’t leave on a bad note like this. Besides, if we don’t actually get together this summer I’m looking at three months of making myself over out of pure boredom.”

“We could all head into Columbus for the weekend,” Puck piped up from where he was fiddling with his guitar. When all eyes turned to him in surprise he continued. “What? If I leave it to you geeks to decide then we’ll end up doing something super lame like karaoke at Rachel’s house. At least this way we’re in a city with stuff to do.”

Rachel made and odd expression, torn between feeling insulted and excited about having a plan - Kurt fought down the urge to make a snide comment. “I think that’s an absolutely wonderful idea!”

“Well I don’t,” Mercedes interjected. “What are we supposed to tell our parents? ‘Sorry Mom and Dad, I’m not going to be here this weekend. I’m going to the city with a bunch of people you don’t know. See you in a couple of days.’ That might fly with Puck’s mom but not mine! And how are we going to pay for this?”

“We can split up the hotel rooms. My two gay dads know people who have connections with some hotels downtown. I can totally get us a discount. I also know for a fact that a theater company in Columbus is doing a rendition of the musical Chess this weekend. Us girls can say we’re going to see it with Kurt and then have a girl’s weekend of shopping and pedicures. It’s well enough known that our parents won’t question us going to see it and obscure enough that they won’t want to come with us. Plus, with Kurt there we technically have male protection but not anyone they’d worry about taking advantage of us. And the guys…” Rachel trailed off, seemingly at a loss.

“We’ll just tell our parents what we always do,” Puck said, smirking. “A bunch of us are going to the lake for some pre-season team bonding.”

The girls stared in disbelief while the footballers shrugged.

“It’s true. It’s always worked before,” Finn piped up with a smile.

Rachel glared. “We’ll talk about that later, Finn. That works out fine for those of you that are in sports, but what about Artie?”

Artie raised a hand, drawing the attention over to himself. “Actually, my parents won’t care in the least. They’ll just be happy I’m getting out and doing something with people my age. I can probably even get them to lend us my dad’s wheelchair van.”

“Alright, that settles it!” Rachel clapped her hands together in excitement. “Everyone get home and pack. We’ll meet back here in the parking lot in an hour.”

***

True to their not-so-secret fear of Rachel Berry, each Glee member was back at the school within an hour - even Santana who had been dragged there by an enthused Brittany. Matt had picked up both Artie and his wheelchair van and was busy loading up the bags into the back when Kurt pulled up in his Navigator.

“Whoever doesn’t fit in there can get a ride with me,” Kurt said as he stepped out of the car. “It has plenty of room for us and our bags, so long as no one went crazy.”

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him. “When did you get it back and why haven‘t you been giving me rides to school?”

“After I came out to my dad and because I don’t have a first period. I come to school later than you.”

Before Mercedes could say anything further Rachel interrupted, handing papers to both Kurt and Matt. “I took the liberty of making hotel reservations for us. Here are directions I printed off to the hotel as well as things in the area open to under 18’s. No, Puck, we are not sneaking in anywhere, especially if that place serves alcohol. I’m not risking our team’s standing next year. The two cars can determine their favorite options and we’ll discuss it upon arrival.”

Kurt shrank back as she surveyed the group with narrowed eyes, as if waiting for a protest. When none came she ushered the lot of them to the two cars and they headed out of town for their first weekend out as a group of friends.

***

There was a refreshing lack of drama until Rachel had checked into the hotel and handed out keys and room assignments.

“What do you mean I have to bunk with Hummel?” Puck yelped. “Seriously, I am not comfortable sharing a room with the gay kid. No offence, Kurt, but Puckzilla isn’t going to work knowing you’re right there.”

Kurt huffed. “Don’t flatter yourself, Puck. And you wouldn’t have to room with me if you hadn’t managed to permanently piss off your girlfriend. It’s your own fault so don’t blame me.”

“Why can’t I room with Matt? Matt, you’ll switch with Hummel right?”

Rachel interjected before the other could answer and shut Puck up with her patented glare. “Matt is sharing a room with Mike because they’ve been best friends since middle school. Finn is with me because we never get any time together. Artie and Tina are sharing a room because they’re a couple. And there’s no way I’d make one of the girls suffer with you as their roommate. You’re with Kurt, deal with it.” The glare immediately changed to her practiced, charming smile. “I vote we go drop our stuff in our rooms and order some pizza while we’re getting dressed for the club.”

***

The club they ended up going to Friday night was a quick walk away from the hotel for which everyone was grateful. Kurt was especially so, knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about any lingering odor coming from a bunch of sweating teenagers after a night of dancing. He really hadn’t been kidding that day he told Mercedes it was his baby. Kurt was bound and determined to keep the new car look and smell as long as physically possible. And if that meant every member of the Glee club spent time scrubbing down the interior with cleaning wipes after this weekend, then so be it.

After paying an outrageously high cover charge, the group strutted into the club in search of an area they could claim as theirs for the night. They miraculously managed to find an empty table near the railing overlooking the dance floor, and Puck asked (well, threatened, Kurt was sure) the people at the one next to it to vacate so they were able to push the two together to form a table big enough for all of them to sit around and dump their stuff on without crowding Artie’s chair and Tina - who had vowed to stick with him at the table under the auspices of not liking the club’s music selection.

The group was content to stay lounging around the makeshift table gossiping and joking for a while. When the opening strands to the infamous Tik Tok came on, however, Mike - being the goof that he was - shepherded the group out onto the dance floor for riotous laughter and a series of dance moves that got increasingly ridiculous as the song went on.

Kurt leaned over into Mercedes’ dance space to shout over the beat of the music. “So, based off the series of songs played previously, my money is on a cliché transition to my Lady Gaga’s Telephone from here.”

“Pssh, he might not be a terribly good DJ, but he’s not _that_ predictable,” Mercedes scoffed.

As the current song ended and the opening strands of said song started playing over the speakers Kurt shot his best friend a smug look. “Oh, I beg to differ.”

Despite his protests, however, Kurt was a Gaga fan through and through and cheered in excitement along with every other girl in the building. The cheers doubled in strength when the Glee club cleared back to give Mike and Matt room to work their pop and lock routine, entertaining those crowded around the group. Tina and Artie, obviously amused by the antics, could be heard shouting their own encouragement from the raised seating area. Never a pair to sit idly by, Kurt and Mercedes worked their way in, playfully shoving at the other pair to get them to clear the area. To Kurt’s surprise, instead of leaving the duo faked a fall and bounded up to pull Kurt and Mercedes into their dance, effectively collapsing the circle as the other Gleeks gathered around to dance.

To Kurt’s disappointment, the song changed once again. This time to a slower, more sensuous number meant for a bump and grind rather than a group dance. The couples began to pair off as the others wandered off, most likely to patrol the floor looking for a partner of their own. He turned to head to the table, but was stopped by a warm hand encircling his wrist. Kurt followed the arm up to find a cheerful Mike on the other end.

“Hey, where are you going?”

 _Damn my pale skin_ , Kurt thought as he felt his face flush under the other boy’s scrutiny.

“I’m heading back to keep Tina and Artie company for a while. They aren’t too thrilled at the club choice,” Kurt trailed off, recognizing it for the thinly veiled excuse that it was.

Mike merely grinned at him in his typically goofy fashion and jerked his head at where the pair in question was currently sucking face. “I think they can keep themselves company, actually.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed sharply. “Okay, fine. I don’t know how to dance to this stuff. I haven’t exactly had a lot of practice, you know. Besides,” he said quieter, “I don’t really think anyone would be too happy about the gay boy being out on the dance floor as they tried to dry hump their girlfriend.”

The easy, reassuring grin on Mike’s face that remained even after suffering through a patented Hummel tongue lashing reminded Kurt once again that this was the nicest, most encouraging person in Glee - despite being a football player.

“It’s really not that difficult,” Mike said. “I’ll teach you.”

He reeled Kurt in chest against his back, much to the Cheerio’s surprise, and settled his big hands on the smaller boy’s hips. Kurt held his breath, waiting for the awkward moment when Mike realized that he was about to teach the bump and grind to the resident homosexual but it never came. Instead, he gently encouraged Kurt to follow the movement of his hips, swaying back and forth easily while Kurt struggled to catch up.

“The problem here,” Mike shouted into his ear after he fumbled repeatedly, “is that you’re taking this too seriously. Stop thinking about it like it’s a dance you have to learn. It’s clothed sex, nothing more or less. Just let your body flow into it. Your hips will pick up the rhythm all on their own.”

As he talked the movement of his hips got more pronounced and Kurt, concentrating too much on _really listening_ (and not trying to stare over his shoulder with glazed eyes or surreptitiously take deep breaths of Mike’s scent, no matter what Mercedes would later say) to notice what he was doing, followed along into the deeper dips and sways, leaning back against the firm chest and allowed his hands to creep behind him to latch onto the loops in Mike’s jeans, bringing them even closer together.

Mike’s mouth formed that cloying half-smile that Kurt had never noticed before ( _Oh dear God, how did I never notice before?_ Kurt berated himself) and leaned down once more to speak into Kurt’s ear.

“You feel like you’re getting the hang of it?”

At Kurt’s shaky nod the half-smile stretched out into a full grin and Mike stepped back from him. Kurt had just enough time to register the feeling of regret at the loss of warmth before Mike was twisting him around and pulling him back in, resettling his hands on Kurt’s hips to continue their dance face to face - or face to chest in Kurt’s case. Kurt’s arms, taking on a mind of their own, wound around the Asian’s torso, creeping up under his shirt to latch on to the smooth, though sweaty, skin there. He felt a blush once again filling his cheeks but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the twist of Mike’s hips and the sway of their bodies.

When he finally felt confident enough to steal a glance upwards he ended up staring straight up into Mike’s dark eyes as the other rolled his hips even deeper, following the beat of the song. One of Kurt’s hands crept up the other’s torso to latch around his neck and pull him down to his level, dancing with their foreheads pressed together. Mike’s fingers tightened around Kurt’s hips and pulled him flush against him as his eyes closed and he rolled his head down further to rub their temples together. Kurt couldn’t resist the urge to close his own eyes and gasp harshly into Mike’s ear as his trapped erection ground into Mike’s hip. The answering grind from his dancer partner froze the instinct to bolt immediately off the dance floor and disappear into a hole.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Mike groaned into his ear, mouthing at his neck and snapping his hips once again into the countertenor’s. Kurt’s eyes would have rolled back if they hadn’t already been squeezed tightly shut. “You wanna get out of here?”

It took a moment for him to register what, exactly it was that Mike was asking of him. Kurt once again resisted the urge to bolt from the scene in embarrassment. When he pulled back to respond, however, Mike’s lips sealed over his own. The other guy gave him a couple of ( _omg so hot_ ) closed mouth kisses before darting his tongue out to lap at his lips. Kurt finally understood the message and let his mouth to slide open to gasp for air. Mike’s tongue slid in to twine with his own and began a slick parody of the thrusting of their hips, promising Kurt an even better experience later as his overloaded virgin mind struggled to catch up.

After what seemed like both an age and no time at all, Mike disconnected both their lips and hips, leaning back to catch Kurt’s hazy gaze. At Kurt’s only slightly hesitant nod the warm ( _Seductive_ , Kurt’s mind argued) grin slipped back onto Mike’s face as he unlaced his hands from around Kurt and stepped away, trailing his hand down the other boy’s arm to intertwine their hands and lead the dazed countertenor off the dance floor and back to the table. Mercedes ambushed Kurt as he walked over to grab his stuff from next to the girl, specifically double checking his room key was there.

“Please tell me you are getting up on that,” Mercedes hissed in his ear. “Cause, damn boy, you two were getting us hot and bothered from all the way over there.”

Kurt licked his lips and his dilated eyes searched out the beckoning gaze of his dance partner.

“Yeah,” he said dazedly. “Could you keep Puck out of the room tonight?”

“Already covered,” Mercedes replied, helping him grab his stuff. “And I slipped some supplies into your toiletries bag when you were doing Quinn’s hair this evening. Don’t give me that look, Hummel. It wasn’t hard to guess what was gonna go down this weekend after the way he’d been staring at your ass all week.” She pushed him in the direction of Mike who was waiting impatiently, practically bouncing in place. “You can thank me later.”

Kurt flashed her a grin of thanks before heading around the table and, taking the proffered hand, followed Mike out of the club, swallowing nervously. Mike must have felt his hesitance. Once on the open sidewalk, he turned and grinned charmingly at Kurt before pulling him up to wrap his arm around him. Snuggled tight against his warm side, Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Mike slowly slid his hand down to Kurt’s side, caressed him slowly once, then pounced into a tackle attack. The ensuing squeal from Kurt broke the awkward silence that had hung over them and had them laughing as Kurt darted away from him in the direction of the hotel.

The chase lasted all of half a block before Mike caught him and spun him around to pin him against the wall. The resulting kiss served to chase away the remaining nerves and leave him with a tingling anticipation that only got stronger as they walked through the hotel lobby and into the elevator. Once the doors closed Kurt hooked an arm around Mike’s neck to pull him down into another hot kiss. When the elevator doors opened, the Asian tried to pull away but found himself instead with an armful of Kurt. Instead of fighting it he instead lead them backwards down the hall, trying desperately not to fall over and looking awkwardly at the door numbers as they passed.

It wasn’t until they had finally stumbled into his room that Kurt’s nerves returned and he fully realized what he was about to do. The two of them stood frozen for a moment while Kurt chewed on his lower lip anxiously, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind reminding him about the consequences of chapped, broken lips.

 _Well, someone’s got to make the first move here_ , Kurt told himself, taking a deep breath to work up the courage to speak.

“I, um…Mercedes said she left me something. I’ll be right back,” Kurt spit out rapidly before bolting into the bathroom.

He stood leaning against the counter trying once again to get his nerves under control and calm his rapidly pounding heart. After several failures he gave up the effort and turned his attention to his vanity bag, rummaging through it to find the promised lubes and condoms. With his attention focused on the task he didn’t notice that Mike had slid through the partially opened door until the older guy wrapped his arms around him from behind and moved to rest his head on his shoulder.

“We don’t have to do this now if you’re too nervous,” Mike murmured into his neck, placing a soft kiss on his fluttering pulse. “I know it’s your first time. If you’d rather wait, then that’s totally fine.”

Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head, turning around in Mike’s embrace with a determined look in his eye.

“No,” he said firmly, tugging Mike down for a firm kiss before continuing, “I’m ready.”

Mike’s lips crashed back onto Kurt‘s, a nimble tongue sliding in to tangle and tease his own, while Mike’s hands slid down to grasp Kurt’s waist and lift him up easily. Kurt’s legs wrapped around the other boy’s hips, bringing them even closer together and allowing Kurt to grind up against his firm stomach. Mike edged forward enough to set Kurt on the counter, freeing his hands to work Kurt’s shirt up and over his head, letting the material drop next to the vanity bag. Kurt shivered as Mike slid his hands down his chest, stopping to rub at his nipples before continuing down to fiddle with the button on his jeans.

“Wait,” Kurt gasped out, groping behind him to quickly grab the supplies. “Bed. Now.”

He slung his arms around Mike’s neck as the other boy hoisted him up once more and carried him back into the main room, once again trying not to trip as Kurt’s mouth latched onto his neck and worked diligently at giving him a hickey. He stumbled over to the closest bed and tossed Kurt gently onto it, laughing at the indignant look that crossed the boy’s face. Kurt’s huff was quickly forgotten as Mike stripped his own shirt, showing off all the muscles obtained from the constant work outs required for his pop and lock freestyles. Kurt’s mouth watered as his sat up, his fingers reaching out to grasp Mike’s belt loops and drag him forward so Kurt could get his mouth on those abs. As if sensing Kurt’s train of thought Mike smiled coyly and sashayed backwards, undoing the buttons on his jeans as he moved.

He stopped a couple steps beyond the foot of the bed, letting the opened jeans hang teasingly at his hips, and beckoned Kurt forward with one hand. Needing no further incentive, Kurt darted off the bed and shimmied down Mike’s body, finally getting the opportunity to caress and lick the dancer’s tight stomach muscles while his hands worked to carefully pull down the Asian’s pants and boxers. When he got them down to Mike’s lower thighs he felt hands pushing at his shoulders and moved back to let Mike kick off his shoes and socks and step out of his remaining clothes. Doing so, of course, left him face to face with the hard cock at his eye level. Kurt gulped at the sight of it, his heartbeat once again skyrocketing.

Something must have shown in his eyes because Mike helped him to his feet, wrapped his arms around him reassuringly, and pulled him into a deep kiss, spending a few minutes letting Kurt get lost in the feeling. Eventually Mike pulled back to trail kisses up his jaw to worry at his ear lobe before moving down his neck to suck, lick and bite greedily at the hollow of his collarbone. Kurt let out a moan and ground forward into the other’s hips. He had never known how sensitive he was there. Mike continued to worry at the spot until Kurt was mewling and dry humping the leg that had slid between his own. Mike pulled away with a gasp when Kurt dug his (perfectly manicured, thank you) nails into the Asian’s shoulder blades and dragged them down his back.

“Fuck,” Mike stammered. He pushed Kurt back to sit on the edge of the bed while they both fumbled to undue the zipper and shimmy Kurt out of the skin tight pants. When their combined efforts finally got the jeans off Mike raised an eyebrow up at Kurt. “Commando? I never would have pegged you the type.”

Kurt scooted up the bed to rest against the pillows. “Yeah, well, you try getting into those pants.”

Mike’s grin turned lascivious and his “Oh, I think I am” earned a half-hearted kick in his direction. He grabbed the ankle as it passed and began pressing kisses up the leg, following it up to Kurt’s inner thigh which he paused to nuzzle. Kurt was tempted to kick at him again for stopping so close to where he needed his mouth most. Instead of going further, however, Mike turned to give a soft kiss to the other thigh then crawled up the lean against the pillows next to him. Kurt gulped nervously as Mike reached out to grab his hand and guide it down, wrapping both their hands around Mike’s pulsing erection and stroking it gently.

“I know you’re nervous,” Mike said, punctuating the pause with a kiss to Kurt’s suddenly ashen cheek and taking his hand away, “but we’re not going any further until you get used to the idea of this.”

Kurt took a shuddering breath but tightened his grip, trying to project confidence he wasn’t feeling as he watched his hand work over Mike. After a few curious strokes he worked up the courage to twist his hand around and over the tip and was so pleased at the answering shocked gasp that he slowed down to add it to every upward sweep. When he paused to rub his thumb over the slit Mike’s hips jerked as he made a choking noise and reached down quickly to pull his hand off.

“Okay,” Mike gasped. “Either you’re done with that lesson or we’re going to have to pray I have enough stamina to get it up twice.”

Kurt, feeling rather pleased with himself, slid down the pile of pillows to smirk up at him. Mike took the challenge with a laugh and rolled over on top of him, sucking at the same spot on his collarbone before bending further down to lave at a nipple. Kurt let out a shriek when a set of teeth clamped down on it but it quickly turned to a moan when a soothing tongue followed. By the time Mike moved to give the other one attention Kurt had wrapped a hand in his short hair and was tugging him over, groaning encouragement. He paused his vocals for a moment, sure he had just heard something click, but dismissed it when Mike nudged at his legs. Kurt pulled a knee up to give the other boy more room to lay down then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something cold and slick sliding past his scrotum to rub against his hole.

“Relax,” Mike murmured against his skin as his kissed his way back up to nuzzle Kurt’s neck. “It’s just some lube.”

The stroking against his entrance continued as Kurt got increasingly tense, waiting for the digit to get shoved in.

“Relax, sweet,” Mike encouraged again. “This isn’t going to work unless you relax. The more tense you are, the more this is going to hurt. And I really don’t want to hurt you, sweet.”

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath and wrapped his arms tighter around Mike’s shoulder before he nodded.

“Okay, I’m okay. I can do this.”

Mike’s finger brushed once again against his entrance and this time Kurt concentrated on physically relaxing into it. When the hole gave to the pressure of his finger, Mike kissed him encouragingly and slowly slid the digit in. Kurt shifted uneasily at the odd - though not painful - feeling as Mike wiggled it around, sliding in and out for a moment before a second lubed finger crept up to join the other inside of him. When Mike began scissoring them to loosen up the muscles the pain began to sit in and Kurt squirmed in discomfort. After a few minutes of this wherein Kurt began to regret his decision Mike levered himself up onto his knees and his fingers paused in their motion. Kurt had enough time to puzzle briefly over the smug look creeping across Mike’s face before the other boy curled his fingers inside of him and brushed against the lump there. The noise Kurt let out as his hips jolted up and his eyes rolled back was not a scream but was pretty damn close.

“Holy shit, what the fuck?” Kurt exclaimed when the pressure finally let up and he collapsed back down against the mattress. He was surprised to find he hadn’t come when he looked down and saw Mike’s spare hand clamped around the base of his erection, preventing his ejaculation.

“Kurt,” Mike grinned as he began working his fingers around again, “I’d like you to meet your prostate.”

“Jesus,” Kurt sighed. He squirmed again on Mike’s fingers, only this time he was writhing for another reason. “Mike,” he whined, “come on!”

Mike just hummed and propped himself up above Kurt with his spare arm. By the time Mike began to work a third finger in Kurt could no longer keep his hips still, grinding down on Mike’s hand. When Mike pulled his fingers out entirely Kurt made a needy sound and his hand jerked involuntarily, as if to pull the other’s fingers back to where they had been. The crinkle of an opened wrapper, however, had his eyes snapping back open and widening as he gulped a suddenly dry throat.

“Easy,” Mike reminded him as a firm pressure nudged against his entrance. “Remember to breathe and relax. Easy, sweets.”

Despite the thorough preparation the initial penetration was still painful, bringing tears to Kurt’s closed eyes as he struggled to take even breaths. His fingers clenched into Mike’s shoulders as the other whispered words of encouragement against his neck. Mike waited while Kurt struggled to relax. When he felt he’d finally began to adjust Kurt began shifting his hips slightly, testing the position, but froze when he heard the shuddering breathe above him. Kurt opened his eyes to find Mike propped up above him, teeth clenched, hands digging into the pillows around Kurt’s head, desperately straining to keep still and patient. Something panged in Kurt’s heart to see the abnormally serious look on Mike’s face, and his tense muscles suddenly loosened, allowing his hands to transition from grabbing to stroke his partner’s shoulders, and his legs to wrap up around Mike’s waist, pulling him down fully. Their eyes locked. Kurt licked his lips and nodded as Mike began to pull back.

The first few thrusts hurt, Kurt would not lie about that, but after a while it began to get better. If nothing else, watching the expression on Mike’s face and listening to the noises he made was incentive enough. Mike reared back suddenly, grabbing at Kurt’s legs and pulling them up over his shoulder. The Cheerio squeaked when Mike bent back down, nearly bending him double, but halfway through the sound changed to a shriek as the new position allowed the other to brush his prostate with every thrust. Soon enough Kurt was thrusting up to meet him, crying out with desperate pleas, nails raking down Mike’s back once more as he struggled to pull him closer, tighter. In his ear, Mike’s voice kept up a litany of curses and praise while he worked them both over.

One of Mike’s hands crept down between their bodies to grasp Kurt’s neglected cock. Embarrassingly enough, it took no more than two strokes before Kurt’s eyes rolled back and he screamed his release. As he drifted through the aftershocks he felt Mike’s teeth latch onto his shoulder as the other shuddered above him before collapsing on top of him. Kurt relaxed down into the mattress, enjoying the feeling of lax muscles for a while before the weight got too much and he began poking Mike in the side.

“Mike,” Kurt whispered, accentuating the word with an especially firm prod.

Mike grumbled in reply.

“Seriously, Mike, get off. You’re crushing me.”

Mike huffed against his neck before levering himself up and pulling out as gently as possible. Kurt still cringed in discomfort. Mike tied off and tossed aside the condom then propped himself up above Kurt and gave him his trademark goofy-happy grin.

“What?” Kurt had meant it to come out sassy, but somewhere between his brain and his mouth a note of affection had slipped in.

“Oh, nothing.” The grin got wider. “I just totally popped your cherry, and you liked it.”

Kurt grabbed a pillow and twisted to fling it at the other as Mike rolled off the bed in an attempt to dodge, laughing the entire time.

“Okay, ow!” Kurt yelped and dropped back down to the bed as Mike scrambled up to check on him. “Note to self don’t do that. I’m fine, stop fussing. Just sore.”

Mike gave him a worried look before grabbing his boxers and hurrying over into the bathroom. Kurt heard the water running for a moment before Mike came out with a warm washcloth. After a minor argument - in which Kurt was not acting like a girl, thank you - Kurt allowed Mike to help him clean up then sent him back to the bathroom to get rid of the gross towel before he could get under the covers to sleep.

***

The next morning Kurt woke up to find Mike’s arms locked around him, unwilling to let him go. Kurt bit his lip as he slowly extracted himself from the sleeping boy’s embrace and crept into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. When he was finished he walked back out expecting the noise to have woken his companion but instead found him to be dead to the world.

 _No, Kurt. Snoring is not endearing, nor is it in any way cute. Just like there’s not any way he’ll want you hear when he wakes up and realizes he slept with you, so turn around and get your ass down to the lobby._

Despite his mind’s orders, Kurt tiptoed up to the bed anyway to pull the blanket up further and leave a kiss on Mike’s temple. Grabbing his key and satchel, he walked silently out of the room and headed to the elevator.

Down in the lobby, the majority of the club was already there eating breakfast.

“Damn, Hummel,” Puck called out as he approached. “I think you could have been a little more loud there last night.”

Kurt slammed the bag down in front of an empty seat between Mercedes and Quinn and glared at him. Before he could open his mouth to retort, however, Quinn beat him to it.

“Puck,” she said, her voice quiet but sharp, “either be polite or go eat by yourself.”

Suitable chastised, Puck sulked and quietly went back to picking at his food. Quinn smiled up at Kurt and Mercedes patted his hand. With a delicate sniff, Kurt turned and stormed over to the buffet table, grabbing twice as much food as he could possibly hope to eat and slid in to his spot.

“So,” Mercedes urged with a wide smile, “you’ve got to tell me. How was it?”

The other girls all leaned in to hear.

Kurt grinned at them cheerfully. “Every girl’s first time should be that good. Truly. No offense, Quinn. He was a gentleman.”

Instead of getting insulted, Quinn just laughed and vacated her seat to go harass Puck some more.

Mercedes’ smile, if possible, got even wider. “Well, go on. Are you two dating now or what?”

The grin slipped from Kurt’s face as he pushed around the food on his plate.

“We didn’t really talk about it. Or anything really. I don’t know if he’s even gay, or bi, or just curious. Though I think I’m going to have to rule out curious because he knew a bit too much for it to be his first time.” Kurt felt his face slip into a minute frown; he sat quietly for a minute, thinking, before he plastered on a noticeably fake smile. “The point is, I had a fantastic time.”

“Glad to hear it, sweet,” Mike said, bending over from behind him to place a soft kiss on the side of Kurt’s surprised face. “Ooo! You got us food! Awesome!”

The fake smile transformed instantly into a beaming real one as Mike dropped into the empty chair next to him and slid the plate over to rest between them so they could both eat off of it.

“Wait,” Mike paused with his fork hovering over one of the biscuits on the plate, “since when do you eat carbs?”

Kurt sniffed. “I worked off a lot of calories last night. You should know. I need the energy boost.”

Around the table the Glee club began coughing trying to hide their laughter.

Kurt’s expression transformed to one of horrified embarrassment.

“DANCING! I worked off calories dancing!”

The coughing got louder.

“You guys saw me, I was dancing with Mike for like half the night!”

Someone snorted and the table lost it.

“You know what, I hate you guys.”

Kurt pouted as he contemplated eating a banana, trying to ignore his friends. Mike sat quietly next to him, happily munching on breakfast and humming under his breathe. And if Kurt happened to scoot his chair closer so Mike didn't have to reach quite so far to hold his hand, who was to know?


End file.
